


Sweet Love Bakery

by pizzansuishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boob Growth, Clones, Cute Himawari, F/M, Humor, Kink Shaming, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzansuishi/pseuds/pizzansuishi
Summary: Tender and sweet, and all things good to eat. That's their slogan.  Love makes people feel full and satisfied. Naruto Uzumaki the Warlock and his mage wife Hinata Hyuga open a bakery tavern. Aspiring to be a detective, Himawari is mortified when Inojin Yamanaka discovers that she is a bimbo witch. Smut.





	Sweet Love Bakery

**Sweet Love Bakery**  (Naruto x Hinata)

Tender and sweet, and all things good to eat. Love makes people feel full and satisfied. Naruto Uzumaki the Warlock and his mage wife Hinata Hyuga open a bakery tavern. At night, they bake treats that promise to assist couples in their affectionate endeavors. Delicious results are inevitable when a baker brings together such high quality ingredients.

Sweet Love Bakery

Naruto x Hinata

Inojin x Himawarari

**Explicit Shameless Smut in this chapter. Mature. Please don't read if it offends you. Don't read if over-the-top smut bothers you. Otherwise, enjoy!**

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

**Chapter 1) Buttercream Frosting**

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

Many men in the village were jealous of Naruto. The warlock's elegant wife had just celebrated her 40th birthday, but any passing observer would have believed she wasn't a day over 20.

Some women believed Hinata had been lying about her age. Hinata was probably a young little thing selling her pussy to the most successful blacksmith in town, Naruto Uzumaki. How would one explain her lush locks of hair, glowing skin, and absence of wrinkles? Perky boobies and a tight ass like that was absolute common in young maidens. Before the women had children, they had all those beautiful charms and graces as well. What was so special about Hinata Hyuga? Of course, they were put to shame when her adult children, Himawari and Boruto, came home to visit and called her "Mama." Hissy fits ensued among the women, Hinata and Himawari looked as if they could be sisters.

Hinata Hyuga, to her credit, was absolutely generous and kind to everyone. She knew what was said behind her back, but it didn't matter. As a woman, she understood not everyone was as fortunate as she was. Blessed with a kind husband and talented, sweet, and healthy children—she had very little to cause her to worry. She slept well and ate well, and she had plenty of time to exercise and care for herself. Despite being so accomplished, her husband had very little hubris. Naruto shared parenting responsibilities with her. They shouldered each other's stresses.

Husbands in the village would goad their wives to be more like Hinata. Nag a little less, stay youthful, beautiful, and gentle like Hinata. How hard was it? To which, the wives would tell the husbands to be more like Naruto, then. Understanding, protective, loving, helpful, and gallant husbands were hard to come by, though.

Honestly, Naruto didn't understand that sort of mentality. Never had he compared Hinata to other women. He didn't have the heart to tear down her self-esteem like that. They were a team. Seeing her happy and healthy made him feel fulfilled as a protector and provider.

Many women say that they were prettier before they started dating or before they married their husbands. So much time and energy went into caring for a husband and a family of children; it was easy to fall into patterns of self-neglect. Rarely does a woman become even more gorgeous after snatching up a man. And yet, Hinata was a prime example of just that. Those who knew that Hinata was a mage claimed that she used black blood magic to preserve her looks. But her looks were pretty much the same even when her magic ran low.

The truth was much simpler than that.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

"Mmmhmm." Moaning with her mouth against his cock, Hinata sent vibration into his member.

Luck was on her side. What were the chances that she would have such a good cock at her dispense? Healthy and clean, Naruto kept himself in shape and he was free from any sexually transmitted diseases. After their marriage, he didn't sleep with any woman besides her. Ardent lust rushed up from her breasts and made her dizzy.

The idea that his scrumptious body was  _ **only**_  for her was ravishingly delectable.

Swirling her tongue around the bulbous tip of his penis, she savored his filling cum. Curiously, his cum tasted different. Depending on what he ate that day, the flavor of his seed tasted different. Sometimes it was bitter, salty, or sour. Today? The taste was sweet, fragrant, and creamy. Cum, which reminded her of vanilla buttercream frosting in semi-liquid form, wept out of his manhood.

 _Mmmhmm. So yummy._  She wouldn't mind guzzling a whole pint of his cream. Rubbing her thighs, she attended to his manhood.

The glycosides were sugars that kept his sperm alive. Pheromones created a sweet perfume to entice his female to take his seed inside her. Creamy white proteins gave his cum a thick satisfying texture. The higher the sperm count the creamier his seed was. At age 42, Naruto was a robust blonde man with strapping muscles and a toned form.

Red and angry, Naruto's cock stood at one foot long when erect. A vein bulged and ran alongside his cock. His girth was about three inches wide, and his bulbous head was a little wider than the rest of the body. Beautifully formed, the balls in his sac were big enough that they need both her hands to be fully cupped. She gave them a soft bounce. Testing the balls, she gave them a gentle squeeze—both were smooth and firm, but not hard. Large testicles that didn't sag hung in front of her like a forbidden fruit.  _Mmhm! Mmhm! Mmhm!_  So supple, so juicy! His balls and cock promised her a plethora of cum.

Gazing back at him through lidded eyes, Hinata gave his dick little kisses and licks of admiration. Sincere admiration for his prick was evident in the way she moaned and kissed his member up and down.  _Up and down. Up and down_.

The rare, bewildering violet color of her eyes seduced him passively. In the moment, she nuzzled the body of his penis, and then, rubbed it against the side of her cheek. Pride threatened to burst through his chest. Egotistically, he gloated at how this woman was so fixated with his boner, she was unaware how beautiful she was. Erotically, she cleaned white cum off his organ. Hypnotized by his presence, she stared back at him with a dazed look and lazily lowered her eyes to his cock occasionally. All the while, she nursed his cock in her mouth.

Testifying to him how easy it was for his cock to satisfy her—she didn't seem to tire of kissing and licking his lollipop. His milk maid wife was perfectly happy spending the evening making out with his phallus. If this had been his first time with her, he would have completely lost it and came a dozen times already.

Icy blue eyes narrowed as they watch Hinata pepper kisses onto his cock.  _Time to teach the tease a lesson._

"Hands to your side, Hinata." He commanded as he stood up from his chair.

Already kneeling before him completely naked, she rested her arms to her side.

"Do you want me inside your womb, tonight, kitten?" His classical voice asked her.

"Yes,  _please_ , master." Eager and quick, she gave him her answer. Her cat ears twitched with excitement, but she restrained herself.

Cupping her chin, he looked her in the eyes. His authoritarian, blue eyes made her shiver. "I want you to cover every inch of your skin - - of your hair - - with my cum. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, master."

Raising her full breasts up to his member, she surrounded the organ with her milky knockers. Rubbing up and down along the length of his enormous cock, she held his member in place by holding the glans (the tip of his penis) in her wet mouth.

Milk began to leak out of her pillowy boobs. Her dainty hands smeared her smooth milk around her pale breasts. Milking and squeezing her tits inwards onto his member, the wetness provided a slick lubricant. Those booby bonkers were so big they were the size of her head. Her fingers were no match for them. White pillowy boobies looked like they were swallowing her fingers as she squeezed them.

Kneeling down to her height, Naruto dove his head in between her pillowy knockers. His hands held the sides of her breasts as he buried his face into the milky plush. Kneading gently, his coarse fingerprints pressed into her skin.

Naruto started sucking on her pert, pink nipples. Cinnamon and vanilla milk seeped out of the plump boobies as he switched back and forth. His cock was weeping in anticipation.

"Meowwww." Hinata sighed and craned her neck backwards.

Years ago, Hinata had taken the Bimbo Potion to break an evil spell that had turned her into a kitten. Remnant from the evil spell, Hinata still had kitty ears and a tail. Her buxom was sinfully bouncy and so was that ass. Pregnancy and mothering the twins left her with an even bigger set of boobies. The blue-haired, lilac-eyed bimbo was a MILF.  _A **M** other.  **I**.  **L** ove. To  **F** uck. _Naruto thought.

When a man drinks the milk of a bimbo, he would gain sexual endurance, strength, muscle mass, increased cum production, and potency. Except potency didn't really matter with Hinata. She had given birth to twins. And after giving birth once, bimbos were not able to carry children anymore. Exposure to the potion resulted in permanent postpartum birth control. Naruto could have all the fun he wanted with her without burdening her with more children.

He left her breasts after draining her of milk. Standing behind her, he grabbed a handful of her hair. Lathering her hair with his cum, he wrapped her silky sapphire stands around his member. Precious little kitten, she knelt there quietly as he hummed a soothing melody. Her hair still felt warm after being gathered away from her body. He messaged the back of her furry kitten ears as well. Saturating her hair completely, he admired his work. Her locks were wet and dripping droplets of his cum.

Smirking at her, he inquired. "Do the townsfolk know why your curls are always so shiny?"

"No, sir."

Playing with her locks, he said, "Aren't you grateful that I take such good care of you?"

Nodding enthusiastically, her breasts bounced in motion. "Hai!"

Naruto was a telepath, it used to give him so much grief. Nowadays, he was grateful for his talent. It gave him power and propelled his success. But it also brought him closer to her. Being able to know her inside and out, he was able to anticipate her needs. No matter how many times he's fucked her, she would always be sweet and pure to him. He could hear her thoughts. How much she wanted his body. How deeply she loved his spirit. Making love to her was unadulterated joy. Hearing her thoughts and sensing her pleasure second-hand, it made him happy.

"Dearest, let me see you message my seed all over that skin of yours. Do it  ** _now_** , Hinata."

"Yes, master." Sultry, her voice rang inside of his iron-cast forge.

Standing up, and then, walking towards him, she placed a finger onto his member. Her index finger was petite in comparison to the size of his monstrous cock. Circling his cock with her finger, she touched him in a meek manner. His pet was asking for his permission.

"Let me help you, sweetheart." Condescendingly, he growled.

Covering his hands over hers, he guided both her hands in pumping his cock. Dutifully, she fondled his member after his hands stopped directing hers. He walked her until her buttocks were against a pine table.

One of his hands braced onto the table behind her, the other hand cupped over the tip of his penis. Naruto shuddered as he came a load into his hand.

"Turn around, if you know what's good for you." He grunted.

Soon her back and buttocks were facing him. Hinata was messaging his cum onto her skin, alright, she was messaging her clit with cum-covered hands. Crossing her legs, she rubbed her thighs against each other. She just was wanted to come so bad.

"Spread your legs apart! And don't touch yourself _there_." He shouted at her.

Her legs formed a triangle, Hinata spread her lithe legs apart. Dripping from her core, her fluids betrayed how much she wanted a thick, hard dick to plow her cunt. She wasn't cumslut. Simply put, Hinata knew how wonderful a good dicking felt. How else did Naruto think she had gotten pregnant with his babes? It was his fault. He made her addicted to his cock. Now he was making her wait for it.

 ** _Bastard_. **She thought.

Smacking her ass hard, a clap rang out as Naruto growled. "What did you just say!?"

Naruto could hear her thoughts. And this little kitten was conceiving all sorts of naughty thoughts.

Folding her kitty ear in contrite, she apologized, "I'm sorry, master."

He wasn't even paying attention. The opalescent cum dripping from her lush blue hair was an erotic vision. He smeared the cum in his hand onto the back of her neck and around like necklace. Continuing to hold her neck with his right hand, he applied the slightest pressure. S he coughed at the pressure on her windpipe. Truly that was all it took,  _his hands were so big and strong_ —her breath hitch in excitement.

He grasped his cock with his left hand. Using his cock like a paintbrush, he pumped out ivory cum onto her buttocks. Spitting up a goblet's worth of cum, he covered her ass. Using both hands, he pumped ropes of seed along her back. He was pumping out so much cum, that icky white stuff was dripping down her back, into her butt crack, and down those exquisite legs. Aiming his cock at her tail, he soaked her with three loads.

Consuming her bimbo milk everyday gave him the nutritious supplement to produce as much cum as he liked. His cock didn't get sad and limpy after coming once. Like a fireplace billow pumping out air, Naruto was pumping out cock milk.

Panting like a cat in heat, Hinata's breast were swollen from arousal. Tears of desperation fell onto her cheeks. The pheromones in his cum was making her so horny. Wetness embalmed her arms as he smeared cum onto them. Heady, Hinata swayed from lust.  _Stuff your cock inside me, please, Naruto-kun, don't waste your cum like that. Cum inside me. I'm so **horny**._

His wife was such a cumslut. Did she have any idea how much she turned him on? He turned her around and hosed his cum onto her front. Hinata caught a wallop of his cum in her hand and messaged them onto her boobies in groping circles. Naruto smothered his cream-of-wheat cum onto her belly. He made sure to message it into her skin in repetitive circles. Cupping her face with his hands, her cheeks and mouth were moisturized with his cock crème. Closing her eyes, she let him smear it across her forehead.

Satisfied with covering his wife head to toe in his cum, Naruto thrusted his cock up her sopping pussy. He lifted her onto the table. Oh, how delicious it was to be stretched out by his cock. Throwing her slender arms and legs around him, she pulled him closer. Hinata hugged him onto her cum-covered body and kissed his handsome mouth.

"Meoowwww...Thank you, Naruto-kun. Ah! Ah! Ah! You're so good to me."

Sweetly, his pet sang out her praises of him. She was so grateful. His cum made her hair shiny and kept her skin glowing. Her boobies always seemed a little bouncier and more supple after sex. She knew his cum kept her boobies big—it also kept them ridiculous perky. Even after childbirth and four decades of life, her boobies didn't sag. No wrinkles marred her face. Catalase, superoxide dismutase, and gluthathione peroxidase were all enzymes produced by the male genital tract—these enzymes prevented her aging. His seminal fluid was also rich in Vitamins A, C, and E. And all those proteins help maintained collagen and elastin, which kept her skin firm and her boobies bouncy.

In old age, it was natural for a woman's vaginal lining to atrophy and thin out with disuse. But Hinata's pussy got plenty of use and loving attention. Nutritiously, Naruto's cum smeared hormones, proteins, vitamins, minerals, anti-aging antioxidants, and moisturizing fluids which keep Hinata's vaginal walls thick and healthy. Fucking her was like having his cock swallowed by tunnel of soft, rubbery pillows. It felt epic.

Some women felt dirty and used after sex with their cheating husbands. But sex with an amazing man like Naruto always left Hinata feeling shiny and new. And that's all there was to it. Proper diet, exercise and message, adequate sleep, and amazing sex and staying in love—her beauty secrets were beautifully simple.

Addicted to her, Naruto piston his creampipe cock into her oven womb.

After their crazy sex session, Naruto carried Hinata off for a much need shower.

What more could a woman ask for? A husband who she could love and fervently loved her back. Sweet children, all grown up. A few true friends. And a burgeoning bakery business.

_It was like being able to have your cake._

_And still eat it._

_With buttercream frosting on top._

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

 **Author's Note:** This is the sequel to  _Adventures of the Warlock's Apprentice_. (I know it's bad to write things out of order.) Naruto and Hinata have overcame all their obstacles. Their children Boruto and Himawari are both adults (18) and attend college. Naruto still works as a blacksmith and Hinata runs a bakery.

I guess, next should be a chapter on how sex benefits the aging male body, e.g. Naruto.

**P.S. I hate you for making me watch Boruto. I'm in love with Himawari's character now...**


End file.
